Kaichou CLover 3
by Lightning-Voltagestorm
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu deseo más grande se volviera realidad? Sólo con un problema: Haz dejado de desearlo mucho tiempo atrás. Y si volvieras a desearlo,... ¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera de nuevo? Y no... no ha desaparecido, sólo que tú ya no puedes verlo... Última parte de Kaichou CLover... AlicexGil/LaciexJack/SharonxBreak/OzxEcho
1. Baskerville

**Hola de nuevo! Ahora comenzará la última parte de esta historia. **

**Personalmente no me gustó la 2nda parte xD Pero en esta 3era parte prometo hacer lo mejor posible.**

**AVISO: Si no han leído las otras partes pueden que no le entiendan.**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que Gil y Vincent regresaron a Italia, de todos modos es ahí donde pertenecen. Desde que supe que se fueron, me arrepentí no haber sido sincera conmigo misma, yo aún lo amaba. No es que no lo supiera, es que no quería admitirlo.

Y bueno, justamente un año después de no verlos llegó alguien y recibí noticias que cambiaron mi vida por completo... Posiblemente un nuevo comienzo para mí...

**CLover 3  
Capítulo I  
[Baskerville] (Alice)**

**-Lo lamento- **Agachó la cabeza una señora muy parecida a mí, claro aquella a la que solía llamar mamá. Sólo que esta vez sentía como si fuera una desconocida **-No es que no quise decírtelo, es sólo que quería que tuvieras una vida normal. Mi hermana, tu verdadera madre, murió cuando tú tenías 3 años. Tu padre se volvió loco y se suicidó una semana después...- **Escuchar esas palabras me sorprendieron, pero tal vez porque nunca los conocí, o al menos porque no los recuerdo, no lloré, sólo seguí escuchando **-Al igual que tú y Abyss...- **Abyss era la otra persona que llegó para comenzar esta conversación que teníamos ahora **-Lacie y yo eramos gemelas-**

_**"Lacie, como mi prima" **_Pensé. Eso quería decir que mi madre fue alguien muy importante para sus hermanos y que hasta mi tío puso ese nombre a ella.

**-Yo nunca pude tener hijos, por eso mi esposo y yo decidimos cuidarte como si fueras nuestra. Aunque sabíamos que no sería para siempre...- **Comenzó a llorar.

**-Alice- **Habló Abyss **-Nuestro padre era dueño de una gran compañía que lleva nuestro mismo apellido. Creo que habrás escuchado de ella, actualmente es muy poderosa. Tú eres la mayor de las dos, así que eres tú quien heredó la parte más importante de la compañía-**

**-¡¿Heredó?!- **Dije de repente **-¿Eso significa...-**

**-Sí, a partir de los 21 deberás formar parte oficial de ella. Los cumpliste hace unos meses, ¿no? Por el momento viviremos en casa del tío Glen- **Sonrió **-Es una persona amable, te agradará. Él ha estado tomando tu lugar. Obviamente, vive en otro país-**

**-Pero yo... Japón- **Se me escaparon las lágrimas. Todos mis recuerdos estaban aquí, no quería separarme de este lugar.

**-Lo lamento...-**

De repente recordé: Gil también era heredero de una compañía con el mismo apellido que él. Si es lo mismo para mí, yo podría vivir en Japón como lo hacía él.

**-Yo...- **Tenía que decírselo no quería irme, no para siempre **-Un amigo heredó una compañía en Italia y él vivía aquí junto a su hermano-**

**-¿Qué clase de compañía?- **Preguntó confundida.

**-No lo sé- **Respondí apenada **-Jamás le pregunté, sólo sé que era Nightray, porque...-**

**-¡¿Nightray?!- **Se sorprendió de repente **-Gilbert Nightray, ¿no? Nunca he hablado con él, sólo lo he visto de lejos-**

Me sonrojé, no quería escuchar su nombre directamente. Además... ¿Cómo lo conocía?

**-Baskerville y Nightray son compañías rivales- **Soltó una risita **-Eso dicen, en realidad nos llevamos muy bien con ellos. Por ejemplo, Leo Baskerville, un primo nuestro, es el mejor amigo de Elliot Nightray- **Comenzó a hablar completamente entusiasmada **-Si es Gil de quien hablas, él no está viviendo aquí. No puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de su compañía, menos ahora-**

**-Ya veo... ¡Espera! Ahora menos quiero ir para allá...-**

**-¿Eh? Pero si dijiste que Gil era tu amigo-**

**-Lo sé, pero...- **_**"¿Amigo?" **_**-Me tengo que despedir de todos... y...- **Estaba nerviosa **-Necesito mínimo un mes para despedirme de cada persona...- **Ya no sabía ni qué inventar.

**-Qué exagerada. Tienes solamente hoy para irte, si no... ¡Tanaka-san!- **Llamó a alguien y entró un mayordomo **-Él es un sirviente entrenado para TODO, y si quiero puedes irte sin despedirte- **Me amenazó.

**-E..es...ta... bien- **Estaba asustada, su mirada era aterradora.

**-Bien, nos iremos hoy, así que has todo lo más rápido que puedas-**

**-¡¿Eh?!-**

* * *

**Baskerville, CLover 3  
Capítulo I Parte II  
[Baskerville] (Lacie)**

Sí, somos novios, ha pasado un año, pero Jack... *suspiro* En resumen, jamás hemos salido a solas y mucho menos nos hemos besado.

**-Alice-san nos pide que vayamos lo más rápido que podamos al parque cerca de su casa- **Me dijo mientras estudiaba, como siempre. Le presta más atención a los libros que a mí.

**-¿Rápido? O sea que es urgente... ¿Podrías dejar eso?- **Le quité el libro.

**-Lacie, siento que hemos hecho algo mal...- **Su cara era de preocupación **-Es que sé que estamos saliendo, pero no siento que algo haya cambiado-**

_**"¿Pensaba lo mismo que yo?" **_**-Eso es porque jamás hemos salido en una verdadera cita. Además...- **Me sonrojé **-Nada. Hay que ir con Alice-**

**-Sí, no hay que hacer esperar a las personas- **Se levantó.

_**"Eso te lo debería decir a ti... ¿Cuándo se supone que nos besemos?"**_** -Idiota- **Dije en voz baja.

**-¿Dijiste algo?- **

**-No.. nada- **Sonreí nerviosa.

Fuimos caminando, no estaba lejos. Cuando llegamos Sharon y Break ya estaban ahí. Él llevaba varias maletas, como si estuviera por irse.

**-¡Jack-kun! ¡Lacie-chan! Konnichiwa!- **Nos saludó **-¿Estaban en un cita?-**

**-Estábamos en mi casa...- **Contestó Jack.

**-Etto...- **Habló Alice **-Hace poco me enteré que tenía gemela- **Dijo nerviosa y señaló disimuladamente hacia un árbol donde estaba una chica peliblanca como si de un asesino se tratase.

**-¡¿Enserio?!- **Gritó Sharon **-¡Sugoi!-**

**-No es tan genial que se diga. Como sea, tengo unos cuantos minutos para despedirme-**

**-¿Despedirte?- **Pregunté sorprendida.

**-Resulta que nuestra familia vive en otro país y ahora tengo que cambiarme-**

**-¿Tan rápido? Sí escuché algo sobre eso de mamá, pero...-**

**-¿Sabías algo? Enserio no sé qué pasó, aún no proceso toda esta información...- **Se veía triste.

**-El vuelo será pronto, creo que ya debería irme-**

**-¿Cuándo regresarás?- **Preguntó Sharon sin poder contener las lágrimas **-Nos vendrás a visitar, ¿verdad?-**

Alice comenzó a llorar también **-Eso espero- **Sonrió.

**-Alice-san- **Las abrazó a las dos Break **-Te extrañaremos. Primero Gilbert-kun, ahora tú. En este momento íbamos a la playa, pero te daré mis maletas más importantes-**

**-¿Para qué quiero eso?-**

**-No las desprecies, ahí viene todo para sobrevivir una gran guerra. Las tengo guardadas por si algo repentino pasa. Son mi tesoro-**

**-Jamás los olvidaré. Yo los quiero a todos ustedes aunque sean unos idiotas, en especial Break-**

**-¿Me extrañaras más a mí? ¿Te estás confesando?- **

**-Ni soñando, me refería a que tú eres el más idiota-**

**-Bububu~ Alice-chan ¡Baka!-**

Alice se secaba las lágrimas, pero no se detenían. Y yo no pude soportarlo más y los abracé también, junto a mí se unió Jack.

Pasaron los minutos, tan rápido que no pude ni contarlos. Alice se iba y tal vez jamás la volveríamos a ver, si no hubiera sido por ella jamás habría conocido a todos mis amigos.

Se fue, me sentí vacía, ella y yo alguna vez habíamos sido muy unidas. Todos se fueron a sus casas y yo me quedé a solas con Jack.

**-Creo que nos separamos aquí- **Le dije.

**-Me pregunto...- **Me tomó de la mano **-¿Qué se sentirá si te fueras de mi lado?- **Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

**-Dolerá dependiendo cuanto me ames- **Me reí.

**-¿Así?- **Me abrazó **-Entonces si dolerá, prefiero que sea un dolor capaz de matarme- **Tomó mi rostro, deslizó su otra mano hacia mi cintura. ¿Él iba a...?

Sentí que el oxígeno se me iba, mi rostro se quemaba y mi cuerpo no respondía a como yo quería. Me sentía rara, quería detenerme, pero mis labios jugaban con los suyos. Era mi primer beso.

Si no hubiera sido por Alice jamás me habría enamorado como estaba por hacerlo...

* * *

**Kaichou CLover 3  
Capítulo parte III  
[Baskerville] (Alice)**

Llegamos a Italia, a una enorme mansión blanca. Al entrar, un señor me abrazó... La gente de aquí era rara.

**-Hasta que vuelvo a verte- **Me dijo y me soltó **-Mi nombre es Glen Baskerville, tu tío- **Era un hombre realmente guapo, de cabello negro y ojos violeta como yo.

**-¡Glen!- **Lo abrazó Abyss.

**-Alice, creo que ya te contó Abyss lo que pasa. Dentro de poco se arreglará una reunión para presentarte oficialmente- **La miró de pies a cabeza **-¿Abyss te dejó traer ropa? Estaba emocionada por conocerte y seguro te trajo a la fuerza...-**

**-¡Glen!- **Gritó apenada.

**-De todos modos, hay una persona importante en casa y quisiera presentártela. Abyss te llevará a vestirte, Sebastian-san (un mayordomo) te llevará al comedor en cuanto estés lista-**

**-Está bien- **Dije con timidez.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, en un día. Ni siquiera hablé con la universidad sobre mis estudios. Tal vez, sólo tal vez eso era un sueño, un horrible sueño...

Abyss me llevó a su habitación, era un lugar realmente inmenso. Habían cosas que yo jamás hubiera pensado ver en mi vida.

**-Alice, ¿cuál quieres?- **Me preguntó mostrándome un inmenso closet con vestidos **-Son nuevos, los compré para ti. Hay de varias tallas porque pensé que podías ser un poco diferente a mí, pero veo que somos iguales- **Sonrió **-Yo... quería conocerte, y es cierto lo que dijo Glen, estoy muy emocionada- **Se sonrojó apenada.

Esta niña... era muy linda y sincera. Todo lo contrario a mí, pero hoy podía ser diferente y ser una mejor persona. Normalmente no hubiera contestado nada, no sabría qué decir, pero ahora...- **Muchas gracias- **Le sonreía amablemente.

**-¡Kawaii!- **Me abrazaba como loca y comenzó a saltar por todas partes. Cambié de parecer, esta niña es rara.

Al final ella escogió por mí, un elegante vestido rosa con mucho encaje y demasiados adornos. En pocas palabras, me vistió como a una lolita, justo como ella vestía también.

Salí de la habitación, y junto con "Sebastian-san" fui al comedor, tal y como me dijo "mi tío Glen". Allí habían dos personas, no estaban comiendo, simplemente conversaban y una de ellas era...

**-¡Alice-san!- **Dijo Glen quien se levantó para recibirme. El sirviente me sentó a un lado de él, quien estaba en una de las dos "cabezas" de la mesa, y en frente de "esa" persona, quien al igual que yo, estaba confundido **-Él es Gilbert Nightray-**

**-Mucho gusto- **Dijo nervioso y me dio su tarjeta **-Mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, dueño de la compañía Nightray-**

**-Ah... Mi nombre es Alice Baskerville- **No sabía qué hacer **-Etto...-**

Glen comenzó a reír **-Ella es mi sobrina Alice Baskerville, pronto será oficialmente dueña de la compañía Baskerville- **Le dio un sobre **-Será dentro de una semana, esperamos verlo ahí-**

**-Asistiré- **

**-Y bueno, Gilbert, pareces muy sorprendido- **Le dijo Glen con una sonrisa **-Es bonita, pero es mi sobrina, que no se te olvide...-**

Gil rió como si hubiera sido un chiste **-Muy gracioso, Glen-san. Es cierto, es bella, pero no me sorprendí por eso- **De repente me miró, sentí una inmensa confusión. Sentí que algo iba mal.

**-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué te sorprendió?-**

**-Hace un momento, cuando entró noté algo- **Seguía mirándome, como si fuera a hacer algo terrible contra mí. Él había cambiado, lo noté rápidamente. **-Glen-san, ¿ya la has comprometido?-**

**-No. Ya te dije que es mi sobrina...- **Lo miró desconfiado.

**-¿Recuerdas ese anillo que vimos hace tiempo?- **

_**"¡¿Anillo?!" **_Pensé. Poco después de que saber que se había ido comencé a usar "ese" anillo. Si hubiera sabido no lo hubiera usado nunca.

**-Lo recuerdo, era el más caro que había. Y sin duda era muy hermoso-**

**-Sí- **Sonrió **-Pensé que cuando me casara compraría ese anillo a mi novia para proponerselo, pero veo que tengo mala suerte...-**

**-¿De qué hablas?- **Preguntó confundido.

**-Alice-san, ¿me mostrarías tu mano izquierda?-**

**-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- **Pregunté nerviosa.

**-Es sólo que quiero ver algo-**

**-¿Pasa algo Alice?- **Preguntó Glen.

**-¡Tú idiota! ¡¿Qué quieres probar?!- **Me alteré de repente. No pude soportarlo.

**-¡Alice!- **Me regañó y me volvió a sentar **-No puedes hablarle así a una persona tan importante-**

**-Ahí está- **Miró mi mano, que yo descuidadamente dejé sobre la mesa. Yo traía puesto el anillo, con el cual me dijo que quería pedirme que fuera su esposa.

**-Alice... ese anillo...- **Mi tío me veía sorprendido o asustado, no sabía en realidad.

**-Me lo regaló un amigo...- **Contesté nerviosa.

**-Así que un amigo...- **Dijo Gil, quien se levantó segundos después **-Glen-san, tengo que irme. Fue agradable hablar con ustedes-**

**-Fue un honor tenerte aquí como siempre- **

**-¡Gil!- **Lo llamé **-Perdón, Gilbert-san- **Me quité el anillo, me acerqué y se lo di **-Te lo regalo- **Le sonreí y salí de allí.

Esto era un sueño, un mal sueño. Más que eso... ¡UNA PESADILLA!

* * *

**-¿Pasa algo, Gilbert?- **Preguntó Glen, quien lo veía distraído viendo el anillo.

**-Nada, es sólo que este anillo me recuerda muchas cosas. Creo que ella se dio cuenta- **Sonrió **-Dile que no puedo aceptarlo **-Se lo dio a Glen **-De todos modos se lo regaló un amigo-**

* * *

**FIN del 1er capítulo ^^  
**

**Todo lo conté muy rápido... xD  
Creo que esta 3era parte tendrá muchos capítulos...  
Si logro acomodar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza ^^**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Jane! (:


	2. Ceremonia

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Perdón por tardarme tanto ^^' Prometí subir la historia antier [Sábado]... Pero no pude :P  
Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ^^'**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D Me hacen muy feliz.. :'D**

**¡A LEER!  
**

* * *

Ha pasado un año, la olvidé, pero es como si el destino jugara conmigo. ¿Quién es ese dios que me está probando? ¿Acaso quiere hacerme sufrir de nuevo? Incluso por ella he decidido no enamorarme de nuevo, de nadie.

**Kaichou CLover 3  
Capítulo II  
[Compromiso] (Gil)**

Llegué a casa, recorrí la sala, subí las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto. Estaba molesto. De todas las cosas que podían pasarme en la vida, tenía que encontrarme con Alice, y sabía que cosas peores ocurrirían porque yo le había prometido a Glen casarme con ella.

En ese entonces, habían pasado varios meses que regresé de Italia y mi tío me presentó a Glen, y por alguna razón, aún con la diferencia de edad, nos llevamos muy bien.

Glen me comentó que tenía una sobrina, y que sería una gran oportunidad para ambas compañías si lográbamos una unión como esa. Mi corazón estaba sanando, no quería enamorarme de nuevo, así que si tenía un compromiso arreglado no me importaría, no tenía que amarla de todos modos.

Jamas me imaginé que sería Alice, si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera aceptado. Estoy harto de mi vida, y ella me hace recordar parte de mi sufrimiento.

**-¿Qué pasa Gil-niisama? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma- **Me dijo Vincent justo cuando entré a mi cuarto.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu cuarto es lo suficientemente grande para tus juguetes y tú- **Me tiré a la cama.

**-Sí, pero me gusta tu estilo. Además, no es por eso que entré- **Sacó un sobre, el mismo que me había dado Glen antes **-Ya que fuiste a casa de Glen, supongo que él te dio uno parecido. Lo entregaron hace poco-**

**-Así que lo leíste...- **Miré al techo, no sabía ni qué pensar.

**-Sí, por eso estás así, ¿no? La viste, ¿verdad? O al menos sabes que la verás de nuevo- **Guardó el sobre en su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta **-Y con eso ya sabes qué pasa. Me pregunto quién de todos será. De todos modos eres tú quien decide, es tu compañía-**

**-Quiero suicidarme en este momento...-**

**-Si lo haces te revivo- **¿Me amenazó? Supongo que eso fue una amenaza. **-Gil, yo nunca me he aferrado a algo, pero parece que mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron duraderos-**

**-Ella ya no me interesa-**

**-Por eso lo digo, para que me consideres si es verdad lo que dices- **Salió.

Vincent estaba enamorado de Alice, me lo dijo de repente hace mucho tiempo. Me sorprendió, pero ahora no me importa, no tanto...

Cuando presenten a Alice oficialmente en una ceremonia que ya arregló Glen, también anunciaran nuestro compromiso. Si por mi fuera, hubiera propuesto a Vincent y no a mí, pero como Nightray no puedo retroceder. Incluso ahora estoy comenzando a odiarme más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Pasaron los días hasta que llegó la ceremonia de celebración de Alice.

* * *

No era una pesadilla, y si lo era, era eterna... Como si de un castigo divino se tratara.

**Kaichou CLover 3  
Capítulo II parte II  
[Ceremonia] (Alice)**

**-¿A dónde vamos?- **Preguntó Alice después de que la vistieran demasiado elegante para su gusto. Llevaba un vestido blanco con unas medias de encaje negro, guantes y aretes de perlas gris oscuro.

**-Vamos a...- **La notaba nerviosa y se quedó pensando un rato **-Vamos a comprar helado- **Dijo por fin con una gran sonrisa.

**-Mentirosa- **La miré molesta **-Tardaste mucho en contestar. Además, nadie va a comprar helado con esta ropa. Dime la verdad-**

**-Vamos a un restaurant a comer con Glen, nada importante- **Dijo rápidamente y se fue a ver al espejo como si quisiera evitar que yo le preguntara más.

**-Por cierto, ¿quién te dio ese anillo?- **Señaló una mesita **-Estuve escuchando a través de una de las puertas de comedor, ¿Gil era tu amigo?-**

**-Algo así, ya te había dicho- **Contesté nerviosa.

**-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Algo así?! ¡¿Gil era tu novio?!- **Su cara se volvió roja **-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-**

**-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- **Mi cara se puso roja también.

**-Pero es evidente con ese rostro... ¿Él te dio el anillo?- **Se lo puso.

**-SÍ, pero ya habíamos terminado- **Me levanté del sillón.

**-Entonces sí eran novios...- **Sonrió.

**-Nos conocimos en la escuela y yo era la Kaichou- **Sonreí **-Y mis amigos...- **Sentí que se salían las lágrimas **-En ese tiempo todo era tan feliz...-**

**-No llores o se arruinará el maquillaje- **Soplaba mi cara con un libro y comencé a reír **-Mucho mejor. Hoy conocerás muchísima gente, así que trata de sonreír todo lo que puedas, ¿sí?- **Dejó el libro a un lado **-Es hora de irnos- **Me tomó de la mano y salimos de la habitación.

No me había dado cuenta, pero cuando subimos al auto recordé: _"Hoy conocerás muchísima gente, así que trata de sonreír todo lo que puedas"_ ¡¿A dónde íbamos realmente?!

* * *

**Kaichou CLover 3  
Capítulo II parte III  
[Ceremonia]**

Ambas hermanas llegaron a un inmenso lugar, Alice sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Antes de entrar vio a Vincent quien observaba el agua bajo un mini-puente.

**-Konban wa!- **Saludó ella acercándose rápidamente **-¿Qué haces aquí?- **Preguntó confundida.

**-Alice, pensé que ya habías llegado- **Sonrió **-Parece que todo se ha vuelto raro por aquí- **Tomó su mano y la besó **-Mucho gusto, señorita- **Le guiñó el ojo.

**-¡¿Por qué haces eso?!- **Preguntó asustada.

**-¿Qué no es obvio? Es tu propia fiesta y no sabes que todo el mundo te tratará igual-**

_**"¡¿Mi fiesta?!"**_** -¿Todos se comportará igual?- **Preguntó nerviosa.

**-Posiblemente... ¿Vas a entrar ya? Iría contigo, pero tengo un asunto que atender- **Señaló a dos hombres, uno pelinegro y otro de cabello castaño muy claro **-Como posiblemente estén peleando toda la noche tal vez no se presenten, así que lo haré yo. El de cabello largo y negro es Leo Baskerville, es calmado; y el otro Elliot Nightray, él es el idiota que siempre causa las peleas-**

**-Buena suerte con ellos- **Me burlé.

**-¡Leo!- **Dijo Abyss lanzándose sobre él.

**-¡¿Qué te pasa prometida tonta?! Es a mí quien tienes que saludar primero- **Le gritó Elliot molesto.

**-Ojalá tuviera que casarme con Leo, tú eres un idiota- **Dijo sin soltar al pelinegro.

**-Abyss, sería mejor no enojar a Elliot...- **Dijo Leo nervioso tratando de quitársela de encima.

**-¡Mira quién habla! Por tu culpa ya no podemos entrar, olvidaste las invitaciones. ¡¿Sabes qué vergonzoso es para un Nightray no cumplir con sus obligaciones?!- **Comenzaron una inmensa pelea.

De repente, Elliot se enojó con Abyss y empezó a perseguirla. Ella chocó contra Alice y casi la tira al agua, pero Vincent la tomó de la mano y evitó una desgracia.

**-¿Quién es ella?- **Preguntó Elliot.

**-Eres un idiota Elliot- **Leo le pegó en la cabeza **-Ella es Alice, es por quien hemos venido hoy. Si tanto te preocupa tu imagen de Nightray, deberías preocuparte por tu vida en sociedad. Tú comenzaste la pelea y casi pasa algo malo-**

Elliot se acercó a Alice **-Lo siento...- **Se disculpó apenado **-Mi nombre es Elliot Nightray- **Tomó su mano y la besó **-Gusto en conocerte- **

**-No importa- **Le sonrió **-No es como si hubiera querido entrar... Al menos me hubieras dado algo de tiempo para prepararme-**

_**"Esta niña es rara..." **_Pensó Elliot.

**-Así que eso pasó...- **Habló Gil quien de repente apareció de la nada hablando por teléfono **-Ahora viene alguien en camino- **Vio a Alice y guardó el teléfono para saludarla **-Mucho gusto- **Le besó la mano **-Mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray-**

_**"¿Por qué se comporta así de repente?" "¿Debería seguirle el juego?" **_**-Mucho gusto- **Dijo nerviosa.

**-Necesito hablar contigo a solas, ¿podemos?- **La miró a los ojos.

**-No te hará nada- **Le susurró Vincent **-Ahora está actuando como un Nightray-**

**-Está bien- **Aceptó y se fue con él.

**-¿Qué pasa con esos dos? Es como si estuvieran peleados por algo- **Dijo Elliot.

**-¿Enserio?- **Dijo Leo **-No lo noté-**

**-No se metan en asuntos ajenos y vayan a casa por sus invitaciones ahora que tienen tiempo- **Les dijo Vincent.

* * *

**[...Minutos después/En otro lugar...]**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? De todos modos, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?- **Decía molesta **-Abyss me dijo que íbamos a comer, y ahora Vincent me dice que es una fiesta-**

Gil quiso reír **-No has cambiado. Seguro que Abyss te conoce bien como para tentarte con comida- **Sonrió y Alice se puso roja al ver esa expresión de nuevo en él.

_**"¿Qué me está pasando?" **_**-Deja de decir tonterías. Se supone que no nos conocemos-**

**-Pero por ahora no hay nadie presente- **Se puso serio **-Tengo un problema, y antes de que te enojes conmigo, te lo diré para que no reacciones mal en la fiesta frente a todos-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **Preguntó confundida.

**-Hace varios meses Glen me pidió que aceptara casarme con su sobrina- **Alice se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sabía a qué sobrina se refería **-No te lo tomes a mal, bueno, la verdad no es agradable. Yo acepté, no sabía que era tú-**

**-¡¿Qué clase de estupideces estás diciendo?!- **Gritó enojada **-Nadie me dijo nada de eso-**

**-Lo anunciaran dentro de un momento- **Suspiró **-Yo no quiero esto y supongo que tú tampoco, así que quiero proponerte algo-**

**-¿Tú no quieres esto?- **Preguntó confundida **-¿No fuiste tú quien quería casarse conmigo hace tiempo? ¿Quieres que crea todo lo que dices?-**

**-No me mal interpretes, ha pasado un año, ya me había obligado a olvidarte. Hace tiempo que mi corazón dejó de esperarte, ¿entiendes?- **Alice se sorprendió al escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

**-Entonces ya no me amas...- **_**"Pensé que podíamos arreglar esto que yo arruiné principalmente" "Yo aún...".**_

**-¿Pasa algo? ¿Pareces perdida?- **La miró a los ojos y Alice reaccionó segundos después.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres proponerme? Y sólo para que lo sepas, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de vida. Si es algo que pueda hacerme regresar a Japón, haré lo que sea-**

**-No te diré que no nos casaremos, una vez que lo anuncien no podemos hacer nada- **Miró hacia otra parte como para distraerse un poco **-Pero sí podemos divorciarnos-**

**-¿Cuál es el punto de casarnos y luego divorciarnos?- **Preguntó confundida.

**-Porque todo el mundo espera esta boda, no la podemos cancelar- **Suspiró cansado **-Pero si por alguna razón nos juntamos y no funciona no podemos hacer nada-**

**-Entiendo, entonces creo que está bien para mí-**

**-Aunque no es así de fácil- **Empezó a ponerse nervioso **-No quiero aprovecharme de la situación, pero ya que será un matrimonio arreglado, tenemos que intentar que funcione al menos. Así que tendremos que actuar-**

**-¡¿Actuar?!- **Dijo asustada **-¿Cómo si...?-**

**-Como si nos quisiéramos o lo intentáramos... Claro, es sólo por un tiempo-**

**-¡Ni de chiste!- **Dijo con la cara roja.

**-Si no actúas así por un rato, tendrás que actuar así toda la vida. Tú decides, escoge ahora- **Le dijo algo molesto **-No estoy jugando, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea-**

**-¡Está bien! Lo entiendo, acepto...- **Contestó molesta y a la vez nerviosa.

**-Te tendrás que acostumbrar- **Se acercó más ella **-Aunque tengo miedo de esto...- **_**"Mucho miedo".**_

**-¿Por qué?- **Su cara estaba roja. _**"Debería alejarme..."**_

**-Nada...- **Acercó su rostro al de ella _**"Tengo miedo de enamorarme de nuevo" **_**-Esto es sólo una prueba, ¿ok?-**

**-Está bien- **Sentía que no podía respirar correctamente **-Es sólo eso, no pienses cosas raras- **Se acercó también hasta terminar con un beso que duró varios segundos.

**-Hueles bien- **Acercó su rostro a su cuello mientras la tomaba de la cintura _**"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!" **_ **-Es suficiente por hoy- **Se separó. _**"Lo sabía, esto es peligroso..."**_** -Me iré primero- **Se fue.

* * *

**[En el salón.../Minutos después...]**

**-Alice llegará en un momento- **Le dijo Gil a Glen.

**-¿La has visto? Pensé que le había sucedido algo- **Dijo preocupado.

**-Sólo la saludé- **Se sentó al lado de él.

Alice entró junto a Abyss al salón y Leo fue el primero en acercarse** -Alice-san, has regresado. Creo que nos conocimos en un mal momento- **Le tomó la mano y le besó **-Mi nombre es Leo Baskerville, somos primos- **Sonrió.

**-¡¿Tú eres Alice?!- **Apareció de repente un chica pelirosa de ojos rojos muy bien proporcionada **-Mi nombre es Charlotte Baskerville, somos primas. Y ella...- **Señaló a su lado y no vio a nadie **-¡Oye, Lili!- **Regañó a una niña que se escondía detrás de ella y la hizo salir **-Ella es Lili, mi hermana-**

**-Mucho gusto- **Les sonrió Alice amablemente **-Mi nombre es Alice Baskerville, y no sé qué más decir- **Se sonrojó apenada.

Todos se sonrojaron al verla sonreír y comportarse de manera tan sencilla _**"Kawaii..." **_Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

**-Ella bailará conmigo hoy, ¿verdad?- **Alice escuchó la voz de una mujer detrás de ella.

_**"¡¿Lacie?!" **_Miró hacia atrás **-¡Lacie!- **Dijo sorprendida.

**-Tenía que venir a verte, somos familia después de todo- **Le dio una caja de un regalo **-Dejé mi regalo donde está la mesa de regalos, pero alguien me pidió que te diera esto personalmente-**

**-¿Quién?- **Preguntó confundida.

**-Me dijo que es tu admirador secreto- **Le guiñó el ojo.

**-¡¿Eh?!- **Gritaron todos.

**-¡Alice tiene un admirador secreto!- **Gritó Charlotte completamente sorprendida y todos presentes voltearon a verla **-¡Qué envidida!-**

**-Shhhh... Shhh...- **Los trataba de callar Alice.

**-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- **Dijo Charlotte emocionada como si fuera para ella.

**-Prefiero verlo en casa- **Contestó nerviosa.

**-Yo también quiero saber- **Dijo Leo, el único hombre entre tantas mujeres emocionadas.

**-Está bien...- **Quitó el lazó y destapó todo cuidadosamente. Dentro había una carta, una rosa blanca y otra caja que se veía cara. Alice la abrió, dentro había un bonito collar de plata con pequeños diamantes.

* * *

**[Días después.../En casa de Glen...]**

**-Así que un admirador secreto...- **Le dijo Gil a Alice mientras tocaba el collar.

**-Pareces enojado, se supone que no me quieres así que no tiene porqué molestarte- **Le dijo molesta por el comportamiento que él había tenido todo el rato.

**-Si anunciaron nuestro compromiso no es bueno que lleves eso. Te compraré uno nuevo- **Trató de quitárselo.

**-Me gusta este- **Le apartó las manos.

**-Haz lo que quieras...- **Se sentó a un mueble frente a ella **-Se ha organizado una reunión en mi casa. Mi familia estará ahí, me refiero a mis primos, tíos y Vincent. Mis padres desaparecieron de nuevo, padres, si eso se le puede llamar-**

**-¿Tengo que ir?-**

**-Sí, se supone que es para celebrar lo nuestro...- **Suspiró **-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero es mi obligación. Si tan sólo pudiera tener una vida normal como la tuve en Japón...-**

**-Yo también pienso lo mismo...-**

Gil se levantó y se sentó a un lado de ella **-Alice...- **La tomó por el collar cuidadosamente e hizo que lo mirara **-Nuestro plan no funcionará si usas eso...- **Dijo mirándola a los ojos, y a causa de esto, Alice estaba completamente roja.

_**"Este sentimiento..."**_** -Pero... nadie está mirando...- **Contestó nerviosa.

**-Tenemos que actuar en todo momento, ¿no?- **Dijo acercándose a sus labios. _**"¿Por qué yo...?" "¿Por qué reaccionó así con ella?" **_**-Una última cosa que olvidé decirte...-**

**-¿Qué?- **Dijo a punto de besarlo. Con trabajo salía su voz y le era incapaz controlar su respiración.

**-Por nada del mundo debemos enamorarnos de nuevo. Recuerda que esto es sólo para separarnos- **Le desabrochó el collar y se lo quitó.

**-¿Quién se enamoraría de ti? Idiota...- **Dijo molesta. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Gil la calló con un beso que duró mucho tiempo. _**"De todos modos creo que ya estoy enamorada..." **_Se le escapó una lágrima.

* * *

**[En Japón/En casa de Break...]**

**-No puede ser...-** Decía Sharon molesta mientras le tomaba la temperatura a Break** -Eres un idiota, descuidado,...-** Suspiró.

**-Tengo suerte de tener a Sharon a mi lado-** Le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sharon se levantó y fue a la cocina. Tomó un mandil y se lo puso, después sacó ingredientes para cocinar de unas bolsas **-Pero yo no podré estar siempre contigo. Creo que deberías regresar a casa de tus padres, siendo tú no puedes estar solo un minuto-  
**  
**-¿Quieres que me vaya?... ¿Cómo Gilbert-kun y Alice-san?-** La miró algo triste **-Me gusta este país...-  
**  
**-No me refería a eso...-** Agachó la cabeza **-Además, si no quieres que me preocupe por ti sé más cuidadoso-  
**  
**-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería eso? Con Sharon-chan, el día es divertido-** Sonrió.

**-Tú, idiota...-** Dijo con la cara roja.

**-Sharon-chan, perdóname ..-** Se levantó para ir a la cocina y le quitó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano** -Me da miedo que tengas eso... Además...-** Le tocó la frente **-Qué raro, juraría que también tienes fiebre-  
**  
**-¿A qué viene eso?-** Miró hacia otra parte.

**-Tu cara está roja... o tal vez es sólo mi imaginación-** Dio media vuelta y miró a todas partes **-O tal vez eres alérgica a algo en mi casa-  
**  
**-Soy alérgica a ti, así que vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo...-** Lo empujó hacia la sala **-Me pregunto si serás idiota...-** Regresó a la cocina.

**-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**- Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa, ella se asustó con sólo escucharlo **-Sharon-chan parece mi esposa hoy, ¿por qué no jugamos a la casita?-  
**  
**-Si no te acuestas, jugaremos al asesino y la víctima serás tú...-** Lo amenazó.

**-Bububu~ Yo quería jugar...-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

**¿Quién será ese admirador secreto? ¿Será alguien conocido o alguien que no conoce?  
**Sharon:** Y... ¡¿Por qué Break será tan idiota?!**

**Todos son idiotas... (Break, Alice y Gil)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Celos

**Konnichiwa! ^^ Iba a subir este cap. ayer (Lunes), pero se me olvidó ^^' Sorry...  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

Estoy harta, me molesta todo esto... Sé que es para el beneficio de ambos, pero por dentro me lastima y la herida se hace más grande mientras el tiempo pasa. Lo amo, y aunque estoy a su lado, sé que es amor no correspondido.

**Kaichou CLover 3  
Capítulo III  
[Celos] (Alice)**

**-¡Gil!- **Lo abrazó una mujer de largo cabello rosado, Charlotte Baskerville, quien lo tiró al piso de la emoción.

Gil sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo **-¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy?- **Le acarició el cabello.

Me estaba molestando el sólo verlos, así que subí al cuarto de Vincent. Él estaba jugando videojuegos como siempre, me invitó a jugar, pero yo sólo me acosté en su cama. No tenía humor para nada.

**-¿Estás bien?- **Me preguntó después de terminar de jugar. Apagó la tele y se sentó a un lado de la cama. **-Normalmente jugarías conmigo- **Sonrió.

**-Hoy me siento un poco mal, eso es todo- **Tomé una almohada y la apreté sobre mi cara **-También tengo mucho sueño y prefiero estar en tu cuarto que en el de Gil-**

**-¿Enserio?- **Preguntó muy confundido, su cuarto era un desorden el 98% del día, sólo estaba arreglado cuando la sirvienta limpiaba y segundos después todo era irreconocible. **-¿Gil hizo algo esta vez?-**

**-No, él no ha hecho nada. Además, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no me interesa su vida en lo absoluto, sólo estoy con él por ese estúpido compromiso- **Contesté molesta **-No puedo creer que todas estas cosas me estén pasando a mí-**

**-Pensé que aún lo querías... Los he visto y han estado muy juntos últimamente, creí que ya se habían reconciliado- **

**-No- **_**"Para nada..." **__-_**Creo que está bien si te lo cuento a ti. Él y yo vamos a casarnos, por eso hacemos como si todo fuera bien, pero al final nos vamos a divorciar-**

**-¡¿Ah?!- **Se sorprendió **-No entiendo la lógica de ustedes dos, pero supongo que está bien si ambos están de acuerdo- **Se acostó a mi lado **-¿Entonces ya no lo quieres?-**

**-¿Por qué preguntas?- **Me puse nerviosa **-Si acepté divorciarnos es por algo, ¿no?- **Quería llorar, pero no quería que Vince se diera cuenta. ¡¿Por qué no se apuraba y se iba a jugar de nuevo?!

**-Ya veo...- **Me abrazó aún con la almohada en medio **-¿Amas a alguien?-**

**-No, bueno, no lo sé...- **Iba a llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta **-Es sólo que esas cosas de amar no se me dan bien...-**

**-Alice...- **Quitó la almohada y me abrazó más fuerte **-Aún me gustas y si pudiera ser alguien importante en tu vida me haría muy feliz... Yo podría ayudarte a amar, no importa cómo, buscaré la manera, pero si hubiera una forma de que aceptaras estar a mi lado yo...- **Comenzó a llorar **-Gil es un egoísta, dice que no te ama, ¿entonces por qué no me escogió a mi para casarme contigo? Yo le dije que te amaba, pero aún así se escogió a sí mismo-**

**-Vince, yo...- **Acaricié su cabello y en ese momento no pude evitar llorar. Ambos sufríamos por amor, todo por culpa de Gil. Me pregunto si algún día podría amar a otra persona, si Vince que está a mi lado podría ser esa persona que busco. Aún así él es mi amigo, y no creo que pudiera verlo de otra manera, es doloroso verlo sufrir... **-Yo no puedo... Te quiero, pero somos amigos. Eres muy importante para mi, pero no creo que esto funcione...- **Lo abracé. Lo quería, pero no como él deseaba **-No quiero lastimarme más, estar con Gil es doloroso y si te mintiera a ti me haría sentir aún peor-**

**-Entiendo... Sólo calmémonos, no quería hacerte llorar- **Acarició mi cabello.

**-No fue tu culpa, quería desahogarme un poco desde hace tiempo. Gracias por estar aquí- **Cerré los ojos y por alguna razón me quedé completamente dormida.

* * *

**[Minutos después...]**

**-¿Dónde está Alice?- **Preguntó Gil a Vincent al verlo bajar las escaleras.

**-Está durmiendo- **Contestó al terminar de bajar **-Voy por algo a la cocina...-**

**-Está bien- **Dio media vuelta para salir al patio, pero segundos después sintió como unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente y al voltear recibió un golpe que lo tiró al piso.

Vincent estaba encima de él a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero él lo detuvo **-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! Yo no te he hecho nada-**

**-¡Eso es lo que me enoja de ti!- **Gritó completamente lleno de ira **-¡Tú nunca haces nada! Te pedí que me consideraras para estar con Alice, y te escogiste a ti. ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Para lastimarla?- **Gil estaba sorprendido al escuchar a Vince tan enojado por Alice **-¡Yo la amo mucho más que cuando tú la amabas!- **Comenzó a llorar **-¿Por qué no me conoció a mí antes que a ti?- **Se quitó de encima **-Si no fueras mi hermano te hubiera golpeado más...-**

**-Vince yo...- **Lo tomó del hombro y Vincent se alejó molesto **-Espera...-**

**-¿Pasó algo?- **Preguntó Elliot al entrar de la fiesta que había en el jardín, quien vio cómo Vincent se alejaba. Después vio a Gil y notó el golpe en su cara **-¡O! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?! ¿Te peleaste con Vince? Por cierto, ¿dónde está Alice?-**

**-No preguntes...- **Se alejó y fue detrás de su hermano **-¿Me puedes decir por qué estas así hoy?- **Dijo al entrar a la cocina y vio a Vince comiendo una manzana **-Además, a ti no te gustan las manzanas-**

Vincent lo miró molesto, pero se calmó segundos después **-Alice fue a mi cuarto, pero no quiso jugar conmigo y entonces me preocupé... Al final acabamos llorando los dos y ella se quedó dormida-**

**-¿Llorando? ¿Le pasó algo a Alice?- **Preguntó confundido **-Estaba bien antes de que desapareciera-**

**-¡Eso crees tú!- **Tiró la manzana a la basura **-Esto sabe asqueroso...- **Miró a Gil **-Cuando hablamos ella comenzó a llorar y me dijo algo como: "estar con Gil es doloroso"-**

**_"!¿Conmigo?¡"_ -Yo no le hecho nada, acordé algo con ella y yo la he respetado-**

**-¿Te refieres a lo de divorciarse?- **Gil se asustó al escuchar eso de Vincent.

**-¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!-**

**-Alice me lo contó- **Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de agua **-También me contaron que tiene un admirador secreto, vi que hoy traía una pulsera nueva-**

**-Pudo habérsela comprado cualquier otro día- **Dijo molesto **-¿Y eso a mí qué? No es como si me interesara su vida, nos vamos a divorciar de todos modos- **

**-¿Enserio? Bueno, eso está bien...- **Suspiró **-Porque se ve más interesada en él que en ti. Me pregunto quién será...- **Se sirvió agua en un vaso **-Abyss me ha estado contando las cosas que le han llegado desde la ceremonia-**

**-Espero y no seas tú- **Lo miró molesto.

**-No soy yo, pero tengo una idea de quién podría ser- **Tomó agua -**Además, no te importa su vida, ¿o sí?- **Escupió lo que tenía en la boca **-Tampoco me gusta el agua sin sabor- **Abrió el refrigerador de nuevo, sacó una pera, la mordió y segundos después la escupió.

**-¡Deja de hacer eso!- **Lo regañó **-Tú sabes que no te gusta nada de eso, no gastes la comida a lo tonto-**

**-Déjame en paz- **Salió de la cocina. _**"No puedo creer que contrabajo pueda controlarme..."**_

* * *

**[Días después.../En un restaurant]**

**-Es extraño que no comas mucho- **Le dijo Gil a Alice mientras comían en una zona privada donde nadie podía verlos.

**-Ya no soy la persona que conociste- **Contestó molesta **-Además, si acepté salir contigo es porque tengo algo que decirte-**

**-Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- **Dejó el plato a un lado **-Yo también quiero hablar de algo importante-**

**-Tú primero- **Comenzó a jugar con la comida.

**-Pienso que...- **Agachó la cabeza. _**"Quiero decírselo, pero tengo miedo..." **_**-He estado pensado...- _"¿Podría intentarlo?"_** **-Yo...- **Tragó saliva **-Yo..-**

**-¡Dilo de una vez!- **Gritó molesta.

_**"¡Imposible!" "Mejor me rindo..." **_**-Tú primero- **

**-Está bien-** Lo miró a los ojos** -Quiero casarme lo antes posible- **Dijo sin más **-Eso es lo que te diría para que termináramos con esto más rápido, y era lo que en realidad iba a decirte, pero he cambiado de opinión-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **Preguntó confundido **-¿Quieres seguir con esto?-**

**-¡No seas idiota!- **Dijo molesta y golpeó la mesa con la manos **-Rechazaré todo esto de Baskerville y se lo dejaré a Glen para que haga lo que quiera- **Gil se sorprendió **-Yo sólo quiero regresar a Japón y ser una persona normal. También odio mentirme a mi misma estando contigo-**

**-¿Mentirte?- **Comenzó a reír **-No digas tonterías. Yo tampoco soy la misma persona que antes, sé que tú me amas- **Alice se asustó al escuchar eso **-Si no no hubieras aceptado besarme, a menos que seas una cualquiera, porque no has dejado de usar las cosas de ese "admirador secreto"-**

Alice le dio una cachetada y Gil vio como se le escapaban las lágrimas mientras lo miraba completamente enojada **-¡Lamento haberte hecho pensar mal! ¡No soy una cualquiera! Y te aclaro una cosa, sí te amaba, pero desde el primer día te noté diferente y ya esperaba algo así... Yo sé muy bien que mis sentimientos no valen nada para ti- **Tomó su bolso y sacó un sobre **-¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me molesta?- **Abrió el sobre y le aventó la hoja que había dentro **-¿No conoces esa letra?-**

**-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?- **Preguntó molesto.

**-Eso es porque es tu letra- **Se levantó de la silla **-Vino en el primer regalo y conocía la letra. Pensé que era una broma de Lacie y Jack, porque Lacie es quien me lo dio y he visto la letra de Jack cuando yo era la Kaichou- **Sacó otro sobre de su bolsa y se lo dio **-Casualmente encontré ese sobre en una de las pocas cosas que me dejó traer Abyss-**

**-Esto es...- **Dijo sorprendido.

**-Una de tus cartas. Sé que no me amas, he visto como le prestas atención a otras mujeres, pero deberías dejar de hacerte el idiota- **Caminó alejándose un poco **-El Gil de antes era más sincero consigo mismo, has cambiado demasiado-**

Gil soltó una risita burlándose **-Sí, soy yo. Y sí, he cambiado, ¿y sabes por quién? Por ti, porque todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos tú lo tiraste a la basura, pudimos regresar yo sé que aún lo sentías, pero quien se contradijo primero fuiste tú y por eso estamos así-**

**-Idiota...- **Dio media vuelta, pero Gil la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

**-Además, ¿qué quieres decir con que le he prestado atención a otras mujeres?- **

**-Lo que oyes, incluso pareciera que sales con Charlotte... Son muy obvios. Si lo que querías era juntarte con una Baskerville, lo hubieras hecho con ella para no causarme problemas- **Se soltó.

**-¿Y si te dijera que sí salimos?- **Preguntó como si nada y Alice se molesto tanto que dio vuelta para darle una cachetada, pero él la detuvo.

**-Entonces te diré que eres un descarado- **Trató de soltarse, pero Gil le apretaba fuerte la muñeca.

**-Sólo una cosa más... ¿en verdad me amas?- **Preguntó serio.

**-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! ¡Me acabas de decir que sales con otra y ahora quieres saber si siento algo por ti! ¡Te odio!- **Lo pateó en medio de las piernas y salió corriendo.

* * *

**[En Japón/En la casa Bezarious/Vessallious...]**

**-M-E-D-I-C-I-N-A- **Una chica de corto cabello blanco y ojos grises deletreaba la palabra que veía en un libro de Jack.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- **Le preguntó Oz algo nervioso.

**-Medicina...- **Leyó la palabra completa sin prestarle atención **-1, 2, 3, 4, 5...- **Contaba las páginas del libro **-...264-**

**-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- **Le gritó molesto. No sólo en ese momento, Oz ya le había preguntado 20 veces antes su nombre, pero ella hacía todo menos responderle.

**-O-Z, Oz- **Pronunció su nombre **-Be-za-ri-o-u-su... Oz Vessallious-**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-**

**-Yo soy Echo... Echo, E-C-H-O... Echo Nightray- **

_**"¿Qué le pasa? Parece una niña..." "Es linda de todos modos..."**_

**-Oz-kun, ¿te has llevado bien con Echo?- **Le preguntó Lacie quien recién llegaba a la sala.

**-Algo así... ¿Verdad Echo?- **Le sonrió.

**-Echo-desu- **Contestó ella. (Desu=Ser/Echo-desu=Soy Echo)

**-Aún no la has hecho hablar, ¿verdad?- **Se sentó al lado de él.

**-No, parece que no sabe hablar más que para deletrear- **Admitió molesto.

**-Echo-chan, ¿te gustaría un dulce?- **Le preguntó Lacie, Echo la miró rápidamente.

**-Echo tiene hambre...- **Se frotó la panza.

**-Oz-kun tiene muchos dulces en la cocina, ¿por qué no vas con él a buscarlos?- **Sonrió.

**-Está bien, Echo quiere comer...- **Se levantó del piso **-Echo quiere ir...-**

**-Así es como funciona...- **Oz se levantó **-Vamos, Echo-chan, te llevaré a la cocina a comer todo lo que quieras-**

**-¿Enserio?- **Se le iluminaron los ojos.

_**"¿Eh? Que mujer tan más rara..." **_**-Sí- **Contestó asintiendo con la cabeza **-Sólo no ensuciemos mucho porque si no Jack nos matará- **Sonrió.

**-¡Hai!- **Sonrió y Oz no pudo más que sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso **-A Echo le agrada Oz Vessallious-**

_**"Kawaii..."**_

* * *

**[Días después...]**

Alice estaba sentada en su cama mientras veía el celular **-Creo que debería marcarle...- **Se dijo a sí misma. Apretó varios botones y se acercó el celular a la oreja.

**-¿Bueno?-** Contestó Vincent **-¿Alice?-**

**-Sí, soy yo. Quería decirte que ya no nos podremos ver de nuevo, mañana regreso a Japón-**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para siempre?!- **Preguntó sorprendido.

**-Sí, he decidido dejar Baskerville a Glen, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de vida de ricos. Me preguntaba si querías salir por última vez, al menos para despedirnos-**

**-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Ya no regresaras?! Perdóname, me sorprende muchísimo escuchar eso... ¿Quisieras venir a mi casa? Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte-**

**-No quiero ver a Gil, me gustaría evitarlo a toda costa-**

**-Él no está en casa, está en un viaje-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

** -Sí, he estado solo toda una semana. Hay**** algo que me gustaría que vieras, después podemos salir a otro lugar. ¿Vendrás ahora? Así podemos tener más tiempo-**

**-Está bien. Nos vemos- **Colgó.

* * *

**[En casa de Gil y Vincent.../Media hora después...]**

Alice llegó y tocó el timbre, el mayordomo le abrió y le hizo esperar en la sala. Para su mala suerte ahí estaba Gil leyendo un libro.

_**"¿Qué hace él aquí?" **_Pensó molesta.

**-¿Viniste a verme?- **Bromeó.

**-Vine a ver a Vincent, él me dijo que no estarías, por eso acepté venir aquí, pero si hubiera sabido me hubiera negado-**

**-Acabo de llegar de un viaje, tal vez pensó que llegaría más tarde-**

**-No importa, de todos modos sólo estaremos un rato, después nos iremos-**

**-¡Alice!- **Llegó Vincent y vio que Gil también estaba allí **-Lo lamento, no pensé que estaría aquí- **Sonrió apenado **-Vamos arriba, sólo será un momento-**

**-Sí- **Alice se levantó y se fueron juntos.

Llegaron a una puerta y Vince la abrió con una llave **-Cuando veas lo que hay dentro se discreta. Esta habitación es de Gil, pero no deja que nadie entre. Le he robado la llave mientras no estaba- **Sonrió.

**-¿Qué hay aquí?- **Preguntó confundida y al abrirse la puerta vio un inmenso vestidor repleto de ropa de mujer **-¡¿Esto es de...?- **Vince le tapó la boca rápidamente.

**-Baja la voz- **La soltó **-No es ropa de Gil- **Quiso reír **-¿Eso ibas a preguntar?-**

**-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que era de Gil? Aquí hay sólo ropa de mujer-**

**-Espérame un momento- **Salió de la habitación y minutos después Gil entró corriendo como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

**-Todos estos vestidos son muy bonitos- **Sonrió mientras descolgaba uno. Ella pensaba que quien había entrado Vincent **-Todos son de la misma talla, ¿de quién son?**

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- **Preguntó molesto y a la vez asustado, Alice también se asustó al escucharlo **-No deberías estar aquí- **Se notaba algo avergonzado.

**-¿Y Vince?- **Contestó confundida y volvió a dejar el vestido en su lugar rápidamente.

**-Él fue a hacer algo- **Se acercó y la tomó por la muñeca **-Vamonos- **La trató de jalar, pero Alice no se dejó.

**-¿Por qué estás tan asustado? ****¿Hay algo aquí?-**

**-¿Qué te dijo Vincent de este lugar?- **Parecía algo desesperado.

**-Nada, sólo me dijo que tú mantenías con llave esta habitación-**

Gil suspiró **-Muy bien, qué bueno que no dijo más. Vamonos, tenemos que salir...-**

**-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté aquí? Normalmente he estado en casi toda tu casa y nunca has dicho nada- **Le dijo enojada y en ese momento notó otra puerta dentro de la habitación **-¿Qué hay ahí?- **Preguntó curiosa y quiso abrir, pero Gil la detuvo de manera tan brusca que terminó acorralándola en el piso.

**-¿Por qué eres tan necia?- **Le preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

**-La última vez me enojé de verdad contigo. Noto que te fastidia que esté en esta habitación, sólo te estoy devolviendo el favor- **Miró hacia otra parte, estaba un poco roja de la cara.

**-No es que me moleste que estés aquí, bueno sí en este momento...-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **Preguntó nerviosa. Gil no se quitaba de encima y escuchaba como respiraba.

**-Nada- **Se levantó y la cargó fuera de la habitación **-Necesito hablar contigo-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Ya sé, la parte de Oz estuvo bien popó, pero prometo que lo que sigue será bueno *-* **

**¿Por qué Gil le tiene tanto miedo a esa habitación? ¿Y qué hay en la otra puerta? **

**Jane!**


	4. Confusión

**Konnichiwa! ^^  
No había tenido inspiración en todo este tiempo, fue que de repente PUM! me vinieron varias cosas a la mente, ahora estoy vacía xD**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**-Te amo- **Me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba. Mi rostro se sentía caliente y mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca y quería que aquello durara para siempre.

**-Gil...- **Sentí que me faltaban fuerzas y me hinqué en el piso **-No quiero que te vayas. Cuando intenté besarte aquella vez, no estaba mintiendo, siempre quise decírtelo-**

**-Pero por dentro estabas dudando- **Contestó** -Tal vez aún había alguien más, no quería compartirte con nadie-**

**-Pero ahora estás seguro- **Di media vuelta y pegué mi frente a la de él** -que...- **Gil me besó en la mejilla, sabía que era lo que quería. Acercó sus labios a los míos y...

**-¿Alice?- **Escuché su voz **-Alice- **De nuevo, pero más lejos. Y todo aquello frente a mí desapareció, y como el Sol, una gran luz iluminó mis ojos.

Acababa de despertar...

**Kaichou CLover 3  
Capítulo IV  
[Confusión] (Alice)**

**-¡Buenos días!- **Me saludó una chica de larga cabellera rosada y hermosos ojos rojos como rubíes. Era alta, de grandes pechos y pequeña cintura... ¡¿Una modelo?!

Después de verla a ella miré a mi alrededor, una lujosa habitación de colores oscuros y algo seria. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba con Sharon y Break en la escuela y... ¿Qué pasó después de eso?

La puerta se abrió y entró una persona alta, esa persona era... ¡¿Gil?! Mi cara se sentía como si hirviera, la última vez que vi a Gil fue después de aquel beso, no quise ir al aeropuerto a despedirme, me dolería tanto verlo partir, pero aquí estaba de nuevo, sólo que yo no comprendía qué pasaba, dónde estaba o quién era ella. ¡¿Por qué de repente apareció?!

**-Alice...- **Me miró sorprendido, a punto de llorar como si estuviera muy feliz, ¿de verme? **-Yo...- **Trataba de controlarse.

La chica pelirosa sonrió **-Creo que saldré a hablar con Glen- **Caminó y salió, dejándonos completamente a solas.

**-Gil, yo...- **Iba a llorar también, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

**-Alice- **Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó fuertemente... Lo notaba extraño... **-Por un momento pensé que habías muerto y...- **Comenzó a llorar **-Tuve miedo de perderte-**

¿Morir? ¿Por qué nada tenía sentido en ese momento? Era como si estuviera soñando, pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba despierta. **-Gil, ¿dónde estamos?- **Le pregunté **-¿Qué me pasó? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y quién era ella? Desde que me levanté no comprendo nada-**

**-¿Alice?- **Se separó de mí y me miró confundido **-¿No me digas que tú...?- **Su cara estaba pálida **-¿Qué e****s lo último que recuerdas?- **Se secó las lágrimas.

**-Estaba con Break y Sharon en la escuela. Además, dijiste que regresarías dentro de un año, ¿pero cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que no han sido ni tres meses, ¿verdad?- **Contesté algo molesta, me estaba estresando no saber nada **-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-Tú...- **Intentó contestar, pero la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre pelinegro de ojos violeta como yo.

**-Buenos días- **Sonrió y se acercó a la cama donde yo estaba **-¿Te sientes bien, Alice?-**

**-Sí- **Contesté tímida** -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-**

Él me miró sorprendido y después sonrió de nuevo como si nada **-Vaya que duermes mucho, bueno, se podría decir que te desmayaste. Tenía que traerte para conocernos y te trajimos dormida- **Se acarició la cabeza nervioso, más bien, apenado **–Pero no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-**

**-¡¿AH?!- **Gritamos, Gil y yo, sorprendidos **-Glen, ven conmigo un momento- **Gil se levantó y se lo llevó fuera, minutos después volvieron a entrar.

* * *

**Kaichou CLover 3  
Capíutlo IV Parte II  
[Confusión] (Gil)**

**-¡Glen! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-** Le pregunté confundido y molesto a la vez, trataba de no alzar la voz para que Alice no escuchara.

**-El doctor dijo que había posibilidad de que perdiera la memoria y que debemos actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, seguramente es temporal- **Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y después me miró fijamente a los ojos completamente enojado **-Ahora explícame qué fue lo que pasó, entiendo que se cayó de las escaleras, pero los escalones son grandes, ¿verdad? No hay manera de que alguien se caiga de esa manera, además si se hubiera resbalado creo que se pudo agarrar del barandal o el golpe no hubiera sido así, básicamente no cayó de frente sino de espaldas-**

**-Fue mi culpa- **Contesté sintiendo un nudo en la garganta **-Yo quería explicarle algo a ella, pero acabamos peleando y yo quise detenerla para que me escuchara, pero se soltó bruscamente, estábamos en la orilla de las escaleras... y...- **No pude evitar llorar **-Glen, por un momento pensé que... que...- **

Por un momento pensé que la perdería. No podía decírselo, a Glen, a mi amigo, que ya conocía a su sobrina y que la amaba tanto, que por mi estupidez la había lastimado, que por tratar de olvidar estos sentimientos la hice cambiar y que por querer tenerla a mi lado de nuevo casi la hago morir.

**-****Cálmate...- **Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros **-Tan sólo fue un accidente, yo entiendo eso... Además, ella sólo perdió la memoria. Y el golpe no fue tan fuerte, lo preocupante fue dónde-**

**-Pero fue mi culpa por no dejarla ir cuando se enojó conmigo- **Me intenté secar las lágrimas que no paraban **-¿Y si no vuelve a recordar? No podemos mentirle todo este tiempo-**

**-Seguro es temporal- **Trató calmarme **-Eres una buena persona, te conozco desde hace tiempo y perdóname por desconfiar de ti. Estaba tan alterado que no sabía qué pensar, en este momento trata de olvidar lo que pasó. Por cierto...- **Me entregó una hoja y la leí **-Ella escribió esto, pero en este momento no sé qué hacer... ¿Ella te dijo algo?-**

**-Sí, yo ya lo sabía...- **Dije desanimado **-Ese día peleamos, y fue por mi culpa también, me dijo que se regresaba a Japón y que ya no quería saber nada de mí-**

**-¿Por qué siempre pelean?- **Preguntó confundido **-¿Soy yo o ya se conocían antes? Desde el primer día Alice estaba molesta contigo-**

**-****La verdad es que…- **_**"No, no debo entrar en detalles"**_** -¿Recuerdas que te conté que viví en Japón?- **Glen asintió con la cabeza **–Fuimos a la misma**** escuela y ambos fuimos kaichou al mismo tiempo-**

**-****Qué coincidencia, esto realmente me sorprende- **Suspiró **–Bueno, por el momento h****aré como si nunca hubiera visto esta carta, porque yo no estoy interesado en esta compañía-**

**-Glen, entonces…- **Me puse nervioso **-¿Ella sigue siendo mi prometida?- **

**-Tuvieron muchos problemas, ¿no es así?- **Sonrió **–No te preocupes, ya no será una c****arga para ti- **Abrió la puerta y volvimos a entrar. Quería pedir otra oportunidad, pero no pude –**Perdón por hacerte esperar, Alice-chan- **Sonrió **-****¿Adivina quién soy?-**

**-Un idiota…- **Contestó molesta y no pude evitar reírme. Ella era la Alice que conocí la primera vez, ¿tenía que seguir con el juego también? Aún siendo yo, el gran Gilbert Nightray, acabaría rompiéndome en pedazos si recordara mi pasado.

**-Alice, respeta un poco más- **La regañé. Al final acabé siguiendo la corriente, no tenía otra alternativa **–Él es Glen, mi mejor amigo y tu tío-**

**-¡¿Mi tío?!- **Gritó sorprendida **-****No importa, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué tengo esta ropa?- **Dijo avergonzada **-¡¿No me digan que ustedes pervertidos me cambiaron?!- **Grito completamente enojada **-¡Voy a matarlos! Son unos…- **

**-¡Alice!- **Le tapé la boca **-¡Cálmate! Charlotte, la joven que estaba hace un rato fue quien te cuidó, ¿está ****bien?- **Me mordió la mano **-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-**

Glen comenzó a reír **-¡Así que así es ella! Qué divertida. ****Hablaremos con calma luego, por el momento te quedarás ****aquí. Antes de traerte te desmayaste y te golpeaste, es mejor que no te esfuerces mucho, Gil ha aceptado que te quedes-**

**-****¿Gil?- **Preguntó confundida.

**-Esta es mi casa- **Le contesté.

**-¡¿Enserio?! No la he visto, pero esta habitación es demasiado grande…****- **Dijo sorprendida.

**-Te la mostraré luego- **Sonreí **–Mañana estarás mejor y podrás ir**** a tu nueva casa-**

**-Tengo cosas qué hacer- **Glen abrió la puerta **–Hasta mañana- **Salió.

De nuevo estábamos a solas, sólo que ahora estaba un poco más calmado, a pesar de todo no había ocurrido nada más, sólo perdió la conciencia temporalmente. Aún así… ¿Desde dónde recuerda? ¿Cómo podré fingir así? ¿Qué haré cuando se dé cuenta?

No sabía qué hacer, y entre más pensaba, más me molestaba, me estresaba… Cualquier cosa que hiciera al final estaba mal, yo lo único que quiero es recuperarla, y al final todo sería en vano.

Después de que peleamos en aquel restaurante, no podía creerlo, ella había admitido que me amaba. Ya lo sabía, ella siempre había sentido algo por mí, no me importaba, pero aún así, escucharlo de ella me hizo abrir los ojos.

Quiero disculparme, pero no puedo en este momento, necesito que ella recuerde. ¿Y si no recuerda? Tengo miedo de no poder estar de nuevo a su lado, hace tiempo que la perdí y daría mi vida por recuperarla, porque a pesar de todo, ella es Alice, mi preciosa Alice…

**-¿Gil?- **Me habló preocupada **-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Sólo estaba pensando en algo- **Fingí una sonrisa **–Creo que necesito caminar afuera un poco- **Me dirigí a la puerta y de repente sentí los brazos de Alice rodeándome. Abrazándome fuertemente. **–No deberías levantarte de la cama- **

**-¿Soy yo o estás evitándome? A pesar de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo te he extrañado todos los días, cada minuto, cada segundo, ¿Es que ****ya no te gusto?- **Dijo a punto de llorar, no pude soportarlo.

Hice sus manos a un lado, di media vuelta, tomé su rostro y la besé. ¡¿Cómo que ya no me gustas?! Siempre te he amado, sólo que no puedo decírtelo ahora porque al final te enojarás, o peor aún, terminarás olvidándolo.

Despegué mis labios y vi su rostro. Su piel era hermosamente blanca, pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos violetas brillaban y me miraban. Estos eran los sentimientos que tenía por mí, me odiaba a mí mismo por haberlo arruinado todo.

**-Gil…- **Dijo en voz baja **–Te noto un poco triste, ¿estás bien?-**

**-****Es algo muy difícil de explicar- **La abracé **–Alice, ¿me amas?- **Le susurré.

**-¡¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?!- **Contestó completamente alterada.

**-Sólo me preguntaba si me amas, sólo tenía curiosidad- **

He cambiado de opinión, viviré todo el pasado que me perdí, te mentiré y te seré sincero a la vez. Quiero saberlo todo, que tanto me amabas, que tanto me querías, cuánto me extrañabas. Todos tus sentimientos. También quiero que conozcas los míos. Me aferraré más a ti, y cuando recuerdes y si te enojas conmigo, te habré conocido tanto que tal vez haya encontrado la manera de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, esperó que me dé tiempo de eso, si no te perderé para siempre. Es todo o nada.

**-¿Por eso estás triste?- **

**-No, no era por eso. Además, ya lo he olvidado, en este momento soy feliz estando a tu lado- **

**-¿Tú me amas?- **Dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo. Me gustaba tenerla así de cerca.

**-Sí, te amo más que a nada en este mundo- **Besé su cabeza.

**-¡No seas exagerado!- **Enterró su cara en mi pecho. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que estoy seguro que podía oírlo y sentirlo. **–Ya te he dicho que esperé por ti siempre, creo que es suficiente prueba para saber mis sentimientos-**

**-Pero quiero oírlo- **Sonreí **–Yo lo he dicho-**

**-Lo diré de esta manera, hay algo que amo más que la carne… Su nombre es Gilbert Nightray- **Me abrazó más fuerte **-¡Y no pienso decirlo de otra manera porque es vergonzoso!- **

"_**Es la misma Alice…" **_**-****Algún día tendrás que decirlo, pero conformo con eso. Ahora…- **La cargué.

**-¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?!- **Gritó toda alterada **-¡¿No será qué…?!-**

**-¿No será que qué?- **La miré y me di cuenta qué cosas estaba pensando **–Ah! Ya veo…- **La acosté en la cama debajo de mí **–Así que quieres hacerlo-**

**-¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?!- **Dijo con la cara completamente roja **-¡Te mataré si haces algo!- **Me aventó una almohada en la cara. La hice a un lado (la almohada) y la besé.

**-Todo a su tiempo…- **Me quité de encima **–Además no puedes hacer nada brusco-**

**-¡Eres un maldito pervertido! Retiro lo dicho, amo más la carne- **Abrazó la almohada. Me encantaba el color de sus mejillas.

**-Yo no iba a hacer nada, tú lo insinuaste- **La molesté **–Mañana, ¿quieres salir?-**

**-¿Salir?- **Preguntó confundida **-¡Es cierto! ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¿No puedo irme simplemente a casa? Ademá****s no tengo ropa aquí-**

**-Ya no estamos en Japón- **Sonreí **–Ésta es mi casa, estamos en Italia. Ah! Y este es mi cuarto, tendré que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes-**

**-¡¿Italia?!- **Dijo asustada **-¡¿Puedes llevarte gente inconsciente de Japón a Italia?!-**

**-No sé, pregúntale a Glen. Yo sólo supe cuando llegaste y que habías tenido un accidente-**

Esta clase de mentira sobre el accidente, es lo único que me molesta de esta farsa. Yo soy el culpable después de todo.

**-****¡¿Y Sharon, Break, Lacie y todos lo demás?!- **Preguntó preocupada **-¡¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?!-**

**-La verdad no sé, creo que Glen te dirá sobre eso mañana. Estará ocupado temprano con algunos asuntos, así que te verá hasta tarde- **La besé en la mejilla **–Hasta mañana- **Me dirigí a la puerta y me fui.

No quiero arrepentirme. Me pregunto: ¿y si al final no puedo recuperarla? Será doloroso si llegó a enamorarme más de ella.

* * *

**[En casa Bezarious...]**

Jack se despertó, se restregó los ojos, miró hacia la ventana y como vio que aún era temprano decidió seguir durmiendo.

Se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Cambió hacia al otro lado, quiso tomar una almohada para abrazar y lo que tomó fue algo acolchonado, pero no era la almohada. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y... **-¡Lacie!- **Gritó completamente asustado.

**-Cállate, eres ruidoso- **Dijo tapándose de nuevo.

Jack la destapó molesto **-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Deberías estar con Ada. !¿Qué hubiera ****pasado si mi mamá hubiera entrado?!-**

**-No es como si hubiésemos hecho algo de todos modos- **Se levantó **-Creo que me regresaré con Ada, ella es menos ruidosa en la mañana-**

**-Cualquiera se asustaría si encontrara a alguien que no estaba en su cama-**

**-No es tan malo, además tuviste una gran oportunidad- **

**-¿De qué hablas?- **Dijo nervioso.

**-Lo tocaste, lo sentí- **Lo miró molesta **-No me importa que haya sido sin querer, pero no es nada agradable que te despierten así- **Le aventó la almohada en la cara.

**-¡¿Qué?!**** Pero si es tu culpa...- **Comenzaron una larga pelea que toda la casa los escuchaba.

**-¡CALLENSE!- **Les gritó Oz y volvió a salir **-¿Qué pasa con esos dos? Tan temprano y ya tienen peleas de casados-**

**-Echo-desu, echo-desu- **Se encontró a Echo quien llevaba una caja de galletas. Venía de la cocina, claro estaba.

**-Echo, eso te hará mal si te lo comes todo- **Le quitó la caja **-Además es muy temprano- **_**"¿Por qué no me puedo levantar en un casa normal?"**_

**-Echo-desu- **Le quitó la caja y le dio una galleta a Oz **-Ya no es todo- **Sonrió.

_**"Kawaii..."**_Se sonrojó **-Echo...- **Le puso la galleta en la boca y ella comenzó a comerla. _**"Lo sabía..." **_Le quitó la caja y comenzó a dárselas una por una en la boca.

**-Deja de hacer eso que no es tu animalito...- **Jack lo miraba entre molesto, confundido, sorprendido, etc.

**-¡Jack!- **Dijo asustado **-No es lo que tú crees...- **Suspiró **-Como sea, esto no hubiera pasado si no estuvieras gritando con tu novia-**

**-¿Sabes? La gente normal no hace eso...- **Y de esta manera comenzaron una larga pelea.

Y así despertaron todos dentro de la casa Bezarious. (¿Le cuesta trabajo despertarse temprano para ir a al trabajo o a la escuela? ¿Desea un despertador así de eficaz? Entonces... ¡Llame ya a los números que aparecen en pantalla! Ok no… xD)

* * *

Todo esto era completamente confuso para mí.

**Kaichou Clover 3  
Capítulo IV parte III  
(Alice)**

**-****¿Cuál quieres?- **Me preguntó Gil después de entrar a un enorme vestidor lleno de ropa de mujer **–****Puedo traer a alguien para que te ayude a elegir, hay todo lo que necesites-**

**-¿Por qué alguien como tú tendría un lugar así en su casa?- **Pregunté un poco asustada **–****No me digas que tienes esa clase de gustos-**

Gil se sonrojó **–****No son míos- **Contestó molesto **–****Los he comprado ti- **Dijo avergonzado.

**-¡¿Míos?!- **Grité asustada **-¡¿No crees que es muy exagerado**** que hayas comprado todo esto?! Además, llegué ayer, ¿cómo compraste todo tan rápido?-**

**-Ah… Es que…- **Comenzó a ponerse nervioso **-¿Quieres que alguien te ayude?- **Cambió de tema. Me estaba ocultando algo, eso era seguro.

**-¿Qué hay ahí?- **Señalé a una puerta dentro del lugar **-¿No me digas que hay más? ¬¬-**

**-De todos los lugares te prohíbo que entres ahí- **Dijo completamente serio.

¡¿?! ¿Por qué Gil no querría que entrara a ese lugar? Ha cambiado tan rápido de humor. ¿Qué podría haber ahí? Cada vez me da más curiosidad.

* * *

**[Horas después…]**

Salimos a muchas partes, Gil me compró tantas cosas que me sentía incomoda, al final tuve que actuar como si nada me importara, si no seguiría gastando dinero.

**-¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar?- **Me preguntó amablemente **–Glen llamó y se disculpa por no poder hablar contigo hoy-**

**-¡¿Qué?!- **Dije molesta **-¿Cuánto tiempo me mantendrá aquí sin saber nada?-**

**-Por mientras sólo hay que disfrutarlo- **Me tomó de la mano **-¿A dónde quieres ir?-**

**-Está bien si regresamos a casa. Además has estado gastando todo tu dinero en mí- **Miré por la ventana del carro **–De alguna manera me siento normal estando aquí, como si estuviera acostumbrada-**

**-¿Enserio? A mí me gusta mucho- **Se detuvo, estábamos cerca de su casa, así que llegamos rápido **–Pero tú me gustas más…- **Mi corazón golpeó y comenzó a latir con sólo escuchar aquello **–Así que no me importa el lugar, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo- **

Quería mirarlo, pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si nuestras miradas se cruzan? Sentiría tanta vergüenza y no sabría qué hacer. En verdad me gusta tanto, pero no sé cómo expresarlo, jamás he sido buena con las palabras.

Nos bajamos y dejó las llaves con alguien más para que lo estacionara. Caminamos a través de la inmensa casa y regresamos a su habitación. Me senté en la cama. El sol apenas se estaba ocultando, pero quería que me dejara sola.

Me sentía como un hombre lobo, seguro en cualquier momento me convertiría. No quería estar más tiempo con él, mis sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordarse.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Enserio lo amaba tanto? Recuerdo haberlo querido, lo extrañaba todos los días, ¿pero así se sentía? De alguna manera, es como si mis sentimientos se hubieran expandido de un momento a otro y quisiera explotar.

Es como si hubiera vivido más cosas con él, y mi corazón recordara todo aquello. ¿Qué me está pasando? Incluso, en este momento, soy una completa extraña para mí.

**-¿Alice?- **Me preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos. Se había sentado a mi lado, no estaba muy cerca, pero me afectaba el solo verlo.

**-Lo siento, es sólo que estaba pensando que me dirá mi tío- **Mentí. **–Creo que estoy cansada, tal vez es por el cambio de horario-**

**-¿Enserio?- **Me preguntó confundido, como si sospechara. **–Entonces cenaré solo- **Sonrió, me besó la mejilla y se levantó.

Aquel beso hizo que todo mi cuerpo se activara, no pude evitarlo, tomé su mano e hice que se sentara de nuevo a mi lado.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **Me preguntó preocupado. Iba a pedir disculpas y a dejarlo ir, pero… **-¿Te sientes bien?- **Tocó mi frente. Me miró a los ojos y es como si hubiera leído todo lo que estaba pensando, me besó sin pensarlo dos veces.

No pude resistirme, segundos después despegó sus labios. No quería dejarlo ir, lo volví a besar, me subí a sus piernas. Mientras lo besaba una y otra vez, acariciaba su suave cabello, acariciaba su rostro. De vez en cuando miraba aquellos ojos dorados, me hechizaban, quería que me miraran siempre.

Besé su cuello, le quité el saco. Era como si lo necesitara tanto, no podía detenerme. No pasó mucho tiempo, con solo besos sentí cómo se levantaba algo entre sus piernas. No podía controlarme a mí misma.

Él me acorraló en la cama, me miró fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza **-¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?-**

**-Hemos llegado a un momento que no podemos retroceder, ¿verdad? Al menos tú…- **Me interrumpió con un beso.

**-Yo no importo, sólo si tú lo deseas lo haré. Después no podrás arrepentirte, ¿sabes?- **Iba a acceder, pero se quitó de encima **–Perdóname, no podemos hacerlo, no quiero aprovecharme de ti- **Se levantó de la cama y salió.

¿Aprovecharse de mí? ¿No era yo quien comenzó todo? Todo es tan confuso.

* * *

**FIN CAP. 4 ^^**

**¡Gracias por leer!**  
**Espero y les haya gustado (:**

**Jane! (^-^)^**


End file.
